Modern Girl
by Harri83
Summary: Inspired by a line that cracked me up in S2 Ep2. Some liberties taken- story veers off from the ep at the point Mac leaves Gene's office. Short,smutty, one-shot for now hope you enjoy oh poss slightly non-con but not really! Happy Birthday Izzy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Modern Girl

Author: Harri

Pairing: Gene /Alex

Rating : NC-17/18/Mature (it's rude ok – pick your own rating)

Disclaimer: I own neither Gene nor Alex. Ashes to Ashes is not mine, I just like to play with these two. Promise to clean them up and put them back in the box when I'm done.

Word Count: 2207

Summary: Short smutty one shot (possibly) prompted by a line in Season 2 Epsiode 2. Happy Birthday Izzy!

"I didn't say come."

"I'm a modern girl Guv. I come when I need to."

Gene breathed in heavily through his nose, careful not to let Mac see that her words had had any effect on him whatsoever. His head turned away from her sharply. Looking at her was probably not the best course of action. He'd only get more annoyed with her and he already had the horn something fierce from that one little quip. Bloody bint knew how horny it made him when she annoyed him.

At the moment 'annoying' seemed an inadequate label for her behaviour. She'd just made him look bad in front of Mac by prattling on about 'the truth'. So much so that the Chief super had pointed out to Gene the need to publicly acknowledge any blame there might be on his part regarding the Gippo he'd technically run off the road this afternoon. Now she was barging into his office uninvited, shoving her insubordination in the Chief Super's face.

Gene tried not to glare at her too openly and just about got through the rest of the discussion with the pair of them on automatic pilot, even when she severely tested his patience with her remark about not laying blame. He realising even as he mulled over how to deal with her that there would be no comeback on this, Mac was going to make sure of it.

"In fact, D.C.I. Hunt's a hero." Mac said, opening the door and walking into CID.

"Wh...." was as far as Alex got before Gene grabbed her arm, halting her attempt to follow and question Mac.

"It's been discussed and sorted Bolly." Gene growled as he pulled her back into his office and closed the door. "You don't need to know any more about it."

"I beg to di...."

"Oh you'll be begging alright after that little performance sweetheart." He sneered, moving into her personal space. "Begging me to let you come is what you'll be doing."

Alex frowned. They'd been having a secret sexual relationship for a couple of months now but never had Gene even made reference to it in the office, apart from the usual sexist banter which was expected by the other members of CID.

"I'm a modern girl Guv. I come when I need to?" He mimicked, posh accent and all, stalking towards her and backing her up against the filing cabinet. "Not laying the blame?"

His voice rose as he continued, serving as a warning to everyone in CID not to come near his office. If you weren't the one getting a bollocking from Hunt you sure as hell didn't put yourself in the firing line.

"You are getting right up my nose today Detective Inspector and I think you need a little reminder on how things are run in _my_ CID." He yelled, moving as he did so to close the vertical blinds, the one on the door still being down. If any of his team thought it odd they certainly weren't about to say anything.

Alex wasn't sure why but she was rooted to the spot, watching him warily, her stomach turning over slowly and a distinct ache beginning inside her most private place. The things she'd said about not covering up the facts had all been meant but suddenly this was a new game. A much more enjoyable one and she could get back to annoying him in the name of truth once they'd had some fun. She never could resist him when he was angry. His voice had dropped as he spoke again, moving towards her like a big cat stalking it's prey.

"Yes. I definitely think a little lesson is in order for you Drake."

"What do you.......?"

"Shut it." He cut her off. "This is my office, my department, my rules and right now you are my officer to command as I wish. You don't bloody speak unless I give you permission. That's the first lesson you need to learn, to do as you are bloody well told."

He moved in close to her. Their height difference wasn't a big one but when he stood so close she felt smaller, more vulnerable.

"The second thing," he leant down and breathed his words into her ear, "is that no matter how modern a girl you think you are, _you_ get to come when _I _let you. And that won't be until you are begging me for it."

Goosebumps rose on Alex' neck where his breath caressed her skin and she couldn't help but suck in a long shaky breath at the quiet menace emanating from him. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped short as he raised an eyebrow, daring her to break his first rule.

"Hope for you yet Bolly." He smirked when she remained silent. "Now let's get this sorted out."

Looking her up and down he frowned at her choice of outfit. Really, a boiler suit in no way spelled easy access. Never a man to back down from a challenge however, Gene made short work of removing the belt around her waist and opening the buttons of the suit. He roughly pulled the garment off her shoulders and down her arms. She made to free her hands from the now inside out sleeves but was stopped by her DCI.

"Leave 'em." He growled. "I don't want you taking matters into your own hands and being stuck in that saves me having to cuff you."

Alex knees almost buckled at the mere idea and she felt a flood of moisture at her core.

He made short work of the zipper at the crotch of the boiler suit and pretty soon his fingers were discovering just how much she was enjoying the little scenario they had going on here.

"You're a dirty little wench aren't you?" he said looking her in the eye as his hands delved further into her knickers. "Soaking wet and trembling with want all because I'm teaching you a lesson. Anyone would think you provoke me on purpose Bols. That you're asking to be taken in hand. Is that what's going on here? Are you trying to wind your boss up?"

Alex wasn't sure if she was allowed to answer and looked at him questioningly, gasping as one of his fingers slid inside her and curled, hitting her G-spot as he started up a slow firm stroking motion.

"Answer me Drake." He growled pinching a nipple hard through the lace of her red bra. God how he loved the underwear she chose.

"Yes.....Sir.....I mean, no.....ermm What was the question."

"Pay attention Detective Inspector." He warned withdrawing his finger from her and pinching her clit almost as hard as he just had her nipple.

Alex shuddered involuntarily as a bolt of lust ran through her at his rough treatment. Instinctively she tried to touch him but found she was very effectively hindered by her arms still being trapped in her sleeves.

"Were you angling for a lesson? Do you love it when I show you who's boss around here?"

"Erm......oh god!" His finger was back inside her and Alex couldn't help the undulation of her hips as he began the firm slow stroking motion against her inner walls. "No,...I....I wasn't angling for a lesson......ohh right there........."

"Don't." He rumbled, his mouth back at her ear. "Tell me what to do. I know exactly where and how to touch up a posh little tart who needs brought down a peg. And even if I wasn't certain your brazen grinding against my hand would let me know I'm on the right track."

Alex closed her eyes and whimpered as his thumb began very gently sweeping over her clit. So gently, teasingly, that it made her thrust her hips towards his oh so talented fingers all the more forcefully. Her back arched, pushing the breast he was kneading and pinching towards him.

"Tart." He gloated. "Doesn't take much to turn you into a wanton little harlot does it Drakey?"

Alex bit her lip. She had a thousand retorts but she was enjoying his wicked little game far too much to use a single one just now.

"When we get to your place tonight," he promised, "I'm going to rip this stupid thing off you. Bend you over the sofa and fuck all of those brains of yours right out of your head."

She moaned, loudly. She couldn't help it. He was stoking a fire between her legs. His movements within her and on her clit becoming firmer and pushing her towards her pinnacle. He clapped a hand over mouth at the sound.

"Dirty mare." He grinned "Don't make a noise like that again. Do you understand me?"

Her eyes rolled back in her head as he continued to drive her towards her peak and she nodded frantically. God help her the hand over her mouth was only serving to get her there faster.

"Ok," He said, removing his hand "you can start begging me to let you come any time you want."

Alex shook her head at him defiantly, she was almost there. There was no way he could know how close she was. She panted hard and mindlessly tried to free her hands again, wanting to press his hand to her and ride it to orgasm.

"I mean it Alex." He said, stilling his movements entirely, wrenching an agonised groan from her as her hips continued to twitch and buck towards him. "You do not get to come when you need to. You come like you do everything else; when I say so!"

"Please!" she panted desperately needing him to start moving his hand again.

"That's more like it! Who is in charge here Alex?"

"You....you are. Please Gene........I need."

"I know what you need." He said playing up the anger in his voice. "Need a bloody good seeing to. Really show you who's boss. You're going to get it later too. Maybe I'll even let you come then, if you're very good."

Alex tried to focus on him as her need built with the renewed movement of his hand. She was right on the edge, so close. Gene immediately noticed the hitch in her breath and change in it's pattern that told him she was about to go over.

"D.I. Drake, don't you dare come." He warned. "Or you'll find you won't get to do it again for at least a week. You'll suck me off, and I'll come in your lovely little twat whenever the fancy takes me but you will get no pleasure at all."

The words just about filtered into her addled brain. He wanted her to hold off. To stop herself. Was he insane? He was pressing her up against his filing cabinet, saying filthy things, calling her filthy names and working her like he'd never done before and he wanted her to STOP herself from coming?

She stared up at him beseechingly. He answered her with one word.

"Beg."

"..." she babbled. "You're the one in charge. You're the boss. I'll do as I'm told. I'll try not to piss you off. I can't.......can't hold it......."

"Wait." He ordered.

It was torture, plain and simple. She had no doubt he'd carry out his threat of preventing her orgasms in the coming week but just now she had no sympathy for herself in the days to come.

"Please!" She wailed, a sob catching in her throat.

He looked down at her and almost came right then and there. Her face slack-jawed, eyelids heavy with want, that cute little line of concentration between her brows as she fought for control. He took pity.

"Come!" He ordered, and with surprising presence of mind he slapped his hand back across her mouth again. It was a good thing he did as he fingered her a little more roughly, pressing his thumb hard to her clit and she wailed like a banshee into his hand.

Her hips bucked violently as she drenched his hand, her cry of pleasure going on and on eventually descending into broken whimpers and half sobs as she came harder than she ever thought she had. Gene watched in fascination as her chest and face flushed. She'd never looked more beautiful to him.

When he removed his hands from her entirely he had to reach out and grab her as she sank boneless towards the floor.

"Cover yourself up Inspector." He said smugly, seating her in the chair in front of his desk and pulling her jump suit back over her shoulders. For her part Alex sat dazed and watched as he buttoned the top half back up and slid her zipper up.

"What about you?" she said. Her senses returning enough to realise that her D.C.I. had an impressive erection straining at the material of his suit pants.

"Some of us, Bolly have a modicum of control over ourselves. Aren't you grateful that I can control myself enough to pull you back into line when you need it? But don't worry, you'll be tending to this later. That is a promise."

She eyed him suspiciously, if he really was going to wait until after work at her flat he was going to be rampant by that time. She gulped a little at the implications that might have, she couldn't see there being much romance or gentleness in that scenario. His next sentence compounded her delicious apprehension about how the evening would play out.

"Plus, I get to watch you walk around all day, both of us knowing that your knickers, and you are soaking wet and sticky because of what I've done and am going to do with you!"

He eyed her up appraisingly. He reached out and smoothed down some stray hairs. She still looked a little flushed but the team were used to her coming out like that after one of their many 'heated debates'.

"Right. I'm finished with you for now. Go and get some work done." He said pulling her up out of the seat, grasping her shoulders and turning her towards the door. "And remember......." he said smacking her hard on the backside just before he opened the door. "I'll be watching you Drake."

Alex yelped as his palm connected but did her best to compose herself as she walked out of the office and over to her seat smiling to herself as she wondered how else she might annoy him before the day was through.

_Hope you enjoyed. Please please please review (oh look at that I'm channelling Alex!) I MIGHT write a part two to this if there is interest._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 – Dedicated to MTTR1 and Mage**

Luigi shook his head as he poured Alex yet another wine. She was definitely tipsy and if she kept drinking at this rate would be well on her way to legless very soon. He considered refusing to serve her but he couldn't bring himself to do it; besides you never knew with these bloody police whether they'd take umbrage or laugh at you and a pissed off Alex was not something he wanted to contend with.

Alex focussed blearily on the glass of wine, muttering to herself about her DCI. So much for shagging her brains out, where the hell was he? Right after work he'd growled in here ear that afternoon and then he'd disappeared with Super Mac.......and what the hell was that all about when it came down to it? Deciding more wine and less thinking was the way to go Alex reached for her glass, determined not to think about him, or what he was up to or what he should have been up to with her, upstairs, right now!

What he'd done this afternoon had been downright cruel she mused, squirming a little in her seat as even through the tipsy haze her body reacted to the memory of him ordering her not to come even as he tortured her body oh so deliciously. The he'd made that crack about watching her all day knowing how wet she was and why. He'd certainly kept that promise! Every time she'd looked his way the rest of the afternoon he'd had that dark dangerous look in his eyes that told her there were filthy, dirty, delicious thoughts going on in his head and that they were all centred on her and what he wanted to do to her. Of course it had just made her wetter and the fact that she caught him smirking whenever she squirmed a little in her chair told her that he knew exactly the effect he was having on her. It really was desperately unfair of him to do that and then NOT show up at her flat to fuck her senseless. Maybe she was right to have her doubts about trusting him. He was clearly the devil if he could do that and leave her here wanting and desperate. In fact what an utter knob!

Suddenly he was there, standing behind her, she felt his presence even before he reached over her shoulder and removed the wine glass from her hand.

"Bloody hell Luigi. What the hell are you doing? Haven't you learned by now not to let her drink alone? She'll end up bloody sparko on us!"

"Piss off." Alex answered; she didn't even bother reaching for the glass where he held it just out of her reach. "Luigi, give me another glass."

"Luigi, don't you dare."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she spat, turning now to face him and glaring up at him.

"Your bloody guv! And I'm telling you, Bollinger Knickers, that you are not drinking any more tonight. I need to you fit for work tomorrow."

Alex was about to make a retort when he placed his hands on the arms of her barstool, hemming her in and leaned forward to growl low enough that Luigi wouldn't hear.

"I'm also the man who's watched you walk your soaking little pussy around my office all afternoon, wiggling your arse and trying to wind me up by arguing with me whenever you could. I'm also the man who is going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk right for a week, just as soon as I get you upstairs."

A slow smile spread across Alex's face, "Well when you put it like that Mr Hunt."

Slipping from the barstool Alex smiled her best sultry smile as she passed by him, a waft of her perfume causing him to inhale deeply before turning to chase her as she spoke to Luigi over her shoulder.

"D.C.I. Hunt will pay you for the wine."

"You sneaky little......" He didn't get to finish that further as she wafted her way out of the restaurant headed for her flat.

"Luigi...."

"I know, I know Signore Hunt. Put it on the tab! One day you gonna have to pay the tab you know!" Luigi shouted at his retreating back. Gene waved a hand in a dismissive gesture as he left the restaurant in hot pursuit of his D.I.

Reaching her flat he realised that she was already in and hopefully ready for him and she'd left the door ajar for him. Evidently she wasn't really angry at him after his tardy appearance. Reaching forward he slammed the door open and then closed behind him and stood with his back to it, slowly peeling off his gloves as he eyed her where she lounged on the sofa, head thrown back as she eyed him down the length of her nose. The sultry image spoiled slightly when she hiccoughed.

Gloves now off Gene beckoned slowly with one finger, still standing with his back to the door.

Alex grinned at him and shook her head just as slowly.

"Bolly." He said, the warning clear in his voice.

"You want something D.C.I. Hunt?" Alex giggled.

"I have just spent an uncomfortable amount of time having an uncomfortable conversation in the company of my Chief Super and a bunch of sweaty men. I need to reinforce my masculinity. Get your arse over here. Now" his voice brooked no argument but Alex was tipsy enough not to spot the danger.

"Y'know what? I don't think I will, 'Gene'"

He couldn't believe it, she'd actually waggled her bloody fingers like she'd been doing that day she arrived. She bloody knew how much that pissed him off!

"If you bloody know what's good for you, you'll get over here NOW you drunken little slut." He ordered.

She knew it shouldn't have the effect it did but that statement caused a bolt of lust to course through her, snapping a lot of her senses completely front and centre, the wine haze retreating rapidly to be replaced by a decidedly more lusty haze. Almost as if she were a marionette she felt herself standing and starting to slowly make her way towards him unbuttoning the top of her jump suit as she came.

"You need to learn to trust me Drake." He bit out as he watched her, waiting for that first glimpse of those oh so biteable breasts.

"I do trust you really Guv." She said, "Just wish you weren't so bloody pigheaded and would bloody tell me things once in a while. I can't help but wonder what you're hiding and why. I _am _a detective you know!"

"Yeah, a D.I." He said, drawing in a deep breath as she pushed the boiler suit off her shoulders, making sure to free her hands this time before moving to the zipper. "I'm the one at the top of the heap luv there are some things that it's better you're not involved in for your own bloody good."

By now she was within reaching distance and he did just that, reaching out and snagging her by the waist.

"Now shut the hell up for once while I get to fucking you senseless."

With a swift movement he turned them and slammed her back into the door as his mouth closed on hers in a demanding, breathy kiss. His lips moved over hers, teasing and sucking and licking as she mewled and arched into him, her hands fisting in his hair as she held him to her.

With no pretence of gentleness he shoved his knee between hers, forcing first one leg then the other as wide as he could get them and grinding his thigh up against her core.

Alex groaned into his mouth, gripping his head tighter as she pushed back against his leg. She panted into his mouth yanking his shirt from his trousers and splaying her hands over his chest, twisting and pinching at his nipples. Her assault on him intensifying every time he ground his leg against her.

Growling into her mouth Gene gave up messing about and hoisted her up against the door, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as his rock hard cock slammed against her. Alex' head fell back and she panted harshly as he began sucking an biting at her collar bone, all the while bucking against her as if they weren't both still almost fully clothed.

Alex felt like a horny teenager as his dry humping caused her to moan loudly, yanking his head back so she could kiss him again, their tongues now seeking each other desperately as they panted into each others mouths.

"Jesus.......Gene........I......!"

She couldn't even form words as he kept up the thrusting. Grinning when she threw her head back, not even noticing the loud think it made.

"Posh little Bolly knickers going to come in her pants is she?" He taunted.

"Fuck.......fuck off!" She bit out, catching the teasing tone of voice.

"I knew you were filthy Bols but I didn't realise you were such a slut that a quick dry hump against the door would get ya motor revving. Could've had a lot more fun at work if I'd known that!"

Whatever answer Alex might have been about to give was drowned out by her own moans and squeals as Gene thrust hard once, twice, three times and sent her over the edge. She clung to him shaking and moaning as her body shook with an orgasm so intense she'd never have believed it could have been brought about while her knickers were still on.

As she collapsed forward against him, her head coming down to rest on his shoulder Gene moved them again, pulling her jump suit down past her backside before seating her on the kitchen counter.

"My turn!" He said, gleefully, tearing the suit off her legs along with her boots and releasing his belt buckle and fly in record time.

She barely had time to look at him blearily as she floated back down from her orgasm before he had pulled her to the edge of the counter, pulled her knickers aside and thrust into her hard.

"Wha?" she was more than ready and he hadn't hurt her in the slightest but she was slightly taken aback by the speed with which he had managed to manoeuvre, undress and enter her.

"Shut up." He said. "I mad you a promise that you'd get this and I don't need to hear your bloody gob rabbiting on and putting me off!"

She should be indignant really she should but his words were accompanied by him shoving her flat down on the surface and leaning over her as he began to fuck her fast and hard. He gripped her hips with almost inhuman force, unheeding of the bruises he was sure to leave. She was his every fantasy all rolled up into one absolutely gorgeous package and she was splayed out on her kitchen counter, flushed and panting as he drove into her again and again. Her tight hot heat scorching and squeezing at him as he grunted over her, chuckling when she tried to raise her head to kiss him and he moved out of her reach.

She brought her arms up in an attempt to capture his head and force him down to a kiss but he merely shook his head slamming her back down flat and holding her there with an arm across her upper chest. She panted all the harder and Gene, feeling his own orgasm building reached down and began to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. She panted and squirmed and slammed back against him as hard as she could as she climbed towards another earth shattering orgasm.

Gene stiffened and thrust two or three times in uneven rhythm as he spilled himself deep inside her, grabbing her hips and holding her to him as his last few spasms made him shudder and spurt his last. Without a word he pulled out of her and flopped on the sofa, laughing as she realised what he'd done.

"You utter bastard." She screamed at him. "You selfish little shit. Get back over here and finish the job!"

"Doesn't pay to piss me off Bols." Was his infuriating reply. "Or to tease me all day either! You want another come that'll make your knees tremble you have some making up to do, and you'll need to make sure I'm in a position to give you what you want...........if you earn it."

He grinned at the look of total outrage she gave him, then grinned a little wider as she slid off the counter onto unsteady legs and began to walk towards him, the fire he loved to see in her burning brightly in here eyes. Question was, was she going to kiss him? Or punch him?

Please review if you liked this – apologies for the un-beta'dness but I just wanted to share it before I go to bed! The next part is planned so if you want it I should be able to get it out fairly quickly.

x


End file.
